Dathomir
by Corran-Horn1
Summary: Ever wonder why Dathomir is ruled by women, and how they learned to use the Force? Here is the story of a young girl who leads her people to freedon.


I recognize that Star Wars was created by George Lucas, even if most of the characters were not. 

"I hate whuffas." Karolie muttered as she stared into the muddy pool at her feet. "I really, really hate them." It wasn't as though she had any thing against whuffas themselves. No, it was more the fact that she was going to spend the rest of her life catching them. That was the way things were. Two years ago, when she had turned 14, she had been assigned to her duties. Whuffas. On their 14th birthday, every one in the Singing Mountain clan, every one on Dathomir in fact, was given a job, to perform for the rest of their lives. 

Angrily, Karolie brushed her long, jet black hair out of the way, the brown leather gloves she wore matching her boots, and the head band that helped to keep her flowong hair in check. They were that color to show she was a whuffa catcher, as was the loose browen dress she wore. 

"If only Jaanel was here," she thought, her yellow eyes flashing with annoyance. It was useful to have a lover who just happened to be in the army, and an officer at that. The only way to get anywhere with your life was to be in the army, because you were respected and could be promoted. Jaanel might have been able to get her off duty today

Well, there was one other way. If she were to catch a whuffa, she would be able to have the rest of the day off. Without moving, Karolie closed her eyes, and pretended to slowly slide into the water at her feet, then through the earth, untill she found a whuffa. Tossing out her hand, as though she were grabing the thing, and slowly pulled it to the surface.

Her eyes opened, and, to her amazement, there was a long, worm-like head, as thick as a child's arm, pocking out of the hole in front of her! Karolie let it inch out a little more before she grabbed it! Straining, she began the long and difficult task of pulling the whuffa out. Karolie could get out about three meters before it would pull against her. She would then let it tire itself out, before getting another three meters.

Finally, after almost two hours, and with about 250 meters of whuffa, its body tapered off, and it was out. Karolie lay in the mud, covered in sweat, and panting heavily. Applause sounded from over to her right, and she sat up to see who it was. Jaanel stood looking at her, his blond hair blowing in the wind, like the black, which signified his rank in the army. His blue eyes, the same color as his lizard hide armor, glittered with mirth. Only soldiers wore armor. Karolie stood out, concise of the fact that she was covered it sweat and caked with dirt.

"You're not supposed to see me like this!" She laughed.

He strode over and gently kissed her. "I love you no matter how you look." He told her with a smile.

"Thanks."

Jaanel examined the dead whuffa. "This is a big one. Do you want me to get some people to take it away?"

"Yes! Please! But first tell me what is going on in the army."

Karolie always asked for news. Their planet was ruled by a tyrannical dictator, called Gardiao. All young men were drafted into his army and sent out to conquer more land for him. Therefor, the army was the only way to get any news.

"Actually," Jaanel said," we found something, or rather, someone today who is very, _interesting_.

"Who?" Karolie inquired.

"A woman. She…she fell from the stars. In a huge metal bird. Her name is Allya, and she is a witch!"

"You know there are no such things as witches!" Karolie laughed uneasily. "And besides, how could anyone fall from the stars, as you say she did?"

"I don't know! All I know is what I saw with my own eyes!"

"But how can this Allya be a witch?"

"She lifted seven of our men into the air with a wave of her hand! And she has a weapon, a beam of green light, that can cut through anything! She cut a macatoo tree with it!"

Karolie stared at Jaanel. "And you're bringing her HEAR?!?" 

"Apparently, she would like to join us."

"Live with us here? If she is as powerful as you say, why would she join us?"

"You can ask her your self tomorrow," Jaanel told her. "She has been assigned to work with you here. Come on, lets get this whuffa out of the way."

Karolie followed him, reflecting that she was going to have a lot of questions for this Allya.


End file.
